NaruHina Stories
by NaruHinaFreak27
Summary: This is just some things I thought of during middles of chapters I'm making. So, I'll be posting up random stories. Please don't judge. I hope you like them even though the first one might be a little sad.
1. You Killed Konoha's Smile and Happiness

A woman with mid-night blue was standing in a room where she was watching her husband cheating on her with another woman with pink hair.

How did this happen? Well, it started when the woman had cheated on her husband and was found out. Soon her husband didn't talk to her for months and didn't tell the man's wife he had cheated on her for she was pregnant. When they did, the woman told her husband that she would do anything for her husband to forgive her. So the husband had his wife do embarrassing things. Then they argued with each other telling each other they should tell the man's wife that he cheated in her. The woman didn't care if she would be hated by the woman, she just needed the woman to know. Without thinking about it again, the woman just ran to tell the other woman.

Once she got to the house, the woman had told the man's wife everything. At first, she didn't believe her but the mid-night blue woman's husband came in, he had told her it was true. So to get back at the husband's wife, they decided to do **IT **in front of the husband's wife.

"N-No more..." the woman said as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Her husband and the woman stopped and looked at the husband's wife to see her bangs was covering her eyes. "I-I understand... So, no more..." she said. Then with that she left her husband and the woman alone.

It's been a couple of days, the husband hasn't seen his wife, the woman he cheated with left her husband taking their daughter with her and the husband noticed that since that day, the village hasn't had a sunny day. The sun was always covered up by the clouds.

So one day, the husband had a day off as being the hokage and he decided to go train. As he was training, he couldn't help but think about what had happened to his wife. "Naruto!" yelled a voice.

Naruto turned his head to see his wife's cousin pissed off beyond belief. "What do you want, Neji?" he asked. Then Neji ran to Naruto and punched him in the face. "What the fuck, Neji?!" Naruto yelled as sat up.

"What did you do to Hinata?!" Neji yelled as he was walking towards Naruto.

"Why? What happened to her?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

Neji then head budded Naruto and before he could fall to the ground, Neji grabbed his collar making Naruto face him as his eyes was full of anger and hate. Soon it started raining. "Just answer the damn question!" Neji yelled.

Naruto could tell Neji was holding back every strength he had from him. "Hinata cheated on me..." he finally confessed.

"Then she told you she would do anything to get you to forgive her." Neji said coldly. Naruto looked at him shocked. "You had her do the most embarrasing she would never to think of!" he yelled as he punched Naruto sending him flying. "What did you do to her after all that?!" Neji yelled as Naruto had bleeding. All Naruto did was sit up and look at the ground. "ANSWER ME!" Neji yelled.

"I had Hinata watch me and Sakura do **IT**." Naruto finally confessed not wanting to look at Neji as he kicked his stomach. "H-How did you even know about that?" he asked as he coughed up blood.

"Hinata has been telling me." Neji answered. Naruto looked at Neji shocked.

"You never answered my question. What happened to Hinata?" Naruto asked as he was holding his stomach while standing up.

"Why the fuck would you care?" Neji asked coldly.

"Because she my wife!" Naruto yelled getting sick of Neji not telling him about Hinata.

"You treated her like shit!" Neji yelled back. Naruto flinched. "She's done everything you asked her to do, no matter how embarrased or uncomfortable she was! Yet, you still treated her like shit!" he added as his anger was raising.

"Please, Neji... Just tell what happened to Hinata..." Naruto begged. "I now know what I have done... I want to make it up to her..." he said. Then Neji had punched his face sending him flying again.

"Now you care about her?!" Neji yelled as Naruto looked at Neji. "Now you notice what you've been doing to Hinata?!" he added. "YOU NOW WANT TO MAKE IT UP TO HER, AFTER SHE'S AT THE HOSPITAL!" Neji yelled. Naruto's eyes widen as Neji said that.

"She's at the hospital?" Naruto asked then looks at the ground still shocked. "I... I have to see her..." he said as he tries to stand up.

"You can't." Neji said.

"And why the fuck not?!" Naruto yelled.

"Because I said so." another voice said. Naruto and Neji turned their heads towards the voice.

"Granny Tsunade... Kakashi-sensai... Kurenai-sensai... Hiashi-sama..." Naruto called them as they were walking towards the two boys.

"You are forbidden to see my daughter." Hiashi said glaring at Naruto. Trying so hard from beating Naruto until he's dead and Naruto knew it too.

"What?" Naruto asked as he looked at the four adults in front of him.

"You are no longer able to see Hinata and you will be signing divorce papers." Tsunade said as she was healing Naruto. When she was done, she stood next to the others. "Am I understood?" she asked.

"What do you mean, I can't see Hinata?! Why do I have to sign divorce papers?!" Naruto yelled.

"Last night... Hinata tried killing herself..." Kurenai said as she starred at the ground. Naruto looked at them with wide eyes. "Due to you making her do such horrible things in order for you to forgive you, she went mute." she added.

"Then having Hinata watch you and your teammate doing **IT** in front of her, she stopped showing emotions." Kakashi then added.

"Then having her feeling such guilt and sadness she never experienced before, she tried killing herself, thinking she wasn't worthy of living." Hiashi then added.

"Feeling guilt and sadness was new to her... So you just had her experience two new feelings that she has no idea how to handle it. That's all the reasons why you will not only be able to see her and that's all why you two will be divorce." Tsunade said.

"Did Hinata agree with this?" Naruto asked as his bangs was hiding his eyes as his head was hung.

"We told her but she didn't respond." Tsunade answered.

"She doesn't respond to anything, she wouldn't eat and the only time she shows any emotions is in the middle of the night screaming, 'I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Please forgive me'." Kurenai said.

"We had her friends take turns staying the night with her so they can calm down." Kakashi added.

Hearing all this, Naruto's heart was breaking pieces by pieces. "The only ones who has success with it was Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru." Hiashi said as he kept glaring at Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned around to see two people running towards them.

"Ino, Shikamaru. What are you two doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Hinata had finally said something." Ino said. Everyone looked at them with wide eyes. "But it wasn't really a good thing." she added as she looked at the ground upset.

"What'd she say?" Neji asked.

Ino looked at Shikamaru. "She said... 'Hinata Hyuga is no longer with us. She had locked herself in a room full of darkness. When no one can get her out'." Shikamaru said repeating what Hinata told them.

"I see..." Tsunade said then she turned to Naruto. "As if today, you will no longer be able to see Hinata and tomorrow, I will send someone to give you the divorce papers." with that everyone left leaving Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru alone.

"I... I never wanted this..." Naruto said crying as he fell on his kness. Ino and Shikamaru looked at him both angry and sad. "I never wanted this!" he yelled.

Ino was about to say something but Shikamaru stopped her. "Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Because... I wanted her to feel how I felt..." Naruto sobbed. "I... I..."

"You wanted revenge..." Ino answered for him. Naruto flinched. Soon Ino had walked up to Naruto and kicked him, hard. "Baka! Who are you?!" she yelled. Shikamaru then was pulling Ino away. "You broke your promise to us! To everyone!" she yelled as Shikamaru kept pulling her away. "You're not Naruto! You're some asshole who just ruined his relationship with the most awesome girl on Earth!" she added. Naruto sat up as he stared at the ground. "You noticed it too! The clouds hasn't exposed the sun ever since you started treating Hinata like shit!" she yelled. Naruto flinched. "You killed her! You killed Konoha's sun! You destroy Konoha's smiles and happiness! You killed, it's bright beautiful sun!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, enough!" Shikamaru yelled having Ino face him. "That's enough. We need to get back to Hinata." he said. Ino calmed down as she started walking to the hospital. "Ino's right... You're not Naruto we knew and became friends with..." Shikamaru said before following Ino.

Naruto sat in the middle of the field as everything was soaking into his brain. "They're right..." he said as he cried. "It's all my fault... I went to far..." he said.

******To the Hospital******

"Tsunade-sama, I think I know how to bring Hinata to herself again." Ino said as everyone was gathered around Hinata's room while she was sleeping, except for Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"I could go into Hinata's mind, find her and bring her back." Ino explained.

Then Tsunade looked at Ino amazed. "Can you do that?" she asked. Ino nodded her head. "Then you have my permission to do so." she said smiling. Everyone's hopes was being lifted.

"Tenten, could you come with me?" Ino asked as she looked at Tenten who nodded.

"Can you do that?" Tsunade asked. Ino nodded again. "You're starting to make me feel old now." she said chuckling as everyone laughed.

"Mind if we do it now, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked. Tsunade nodded happily.

"I need everyone to be three feet away from Hinata." Ino said as she and Tenten stood next to Hinata with chairs behind them so when they fall the fall on the chairs. Everyone did as they were told. "Okay, ready?" she asked Tenten.

"I'm always ready." Tenten replied.

Then Ino held Tenten's hand as she placed a hand on Hinata's forehead. "Mind Tranfer no Justu." she said. Then she and Tenten fell on the chairs.

******Hinata's Mind******

Ino and Tenten found themselves surrounded by a huge room that was completely white. "Okay, now let's find Hinata." Ino said.

Tenten turned around. "Where did Hinata say she was locked up in again?" she asked Ino staring at what was in front of her.

"Why?" Ino asked as she turned around to see a small building that was white but the door was black.

"Do you think she could be in there?" Tenten asked.

"She is..." answered a voice. Ino and Tenten turned around to see Hinata with her jacket unzipped, shorts that went up to her thighs and a net shirt that exposed her stomach.

"Hinata!" Ino called her happily.

"I'm not the one you're looking for." Hinata said as she walked next to Tenten and Ino while staring at the door. "I am simply her negative feelings. Her positive feelings where she is herself, is locked up in there." she explained.

"Negative feelings?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, you could say I have the complete opposite of the Hinata you know. My personality is the opposite." Hinata explained.

"Do you know how to set her free?" Ino asked.

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest. "She put herself in there... I've been trying to convince her to get out but she won't listen." she said. "Maybe you two can convince her." she said looking at Ino and Tenten.

"What do we do?" Tenten asked.

"Just talk to her." Hinata said. "Hey! I have a surprise for you!" she yelled as the door. No respond. "Tch. Talk to her, she can hear you." she said walking away. "If you want open the door and talk to her." she added as she disappeared.

Without thinking twice, Tenten went to the door and opened it. In front of her, she saw Hinata standing in the middle of the room that was pitch black with her back towards her. "Hinata!" Tenten called her happily. Ino then ran next to Tenten.

"Hinata!" Ino called her as well.

Hinata slowly turned around to see Ino and Tenten standing in front of the door. "Ino-chan... Tenten-chan... How did you get in here." she asked shocked.

Ignoring Hinata's question, Ino and Tenten ran to Hinata and hugged her. "Hinata, we missed you." Ino said as they let Hinata go.

"Everyone misses you." Tenten said smiling.

"H-How do you guys get in here?" Hinata asked again.

"I did the same justu when I take over people's bodies." Ino replied. "Hinata, you need to come back. Everyone's worried about you and we all miss you." she added.

"It hasn't been the same with out you..." Tenten said. "The village seems... Lifeless without you there smiling and having fun." she said.

"A-Arigatou, but... I can't go back..." Hinata said looking at the ground. "I cheated on Naruto-kun... I've done horribles things so he could forgive me... There's these feelings I don't understand..." Hinata said as she held her hand by her chest. "I don't deserve to live... I love Naruto-kun but yet... I cheated on him... I feel ashame..." she said crying.

Ino and Tenten stood there watching Hinata cry until Ino decided to say something "Hinata... Do you want a divorce?" Ino asked.

"Of course not! I love Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled.

"That's what's happening!" Ino yelled. Hinata looked at Ino with wide eyes. "You've gone mute and you're not showing emotion! We all think it's Naruto and Sakura's fault!" she yelled.

"Which it kind of is." Tenten added.

"Tsunade-sama and your father were worried about you! That they decided that you and Naruto will get a divorce! So you either sit here and let that happen or be the stubborn Hinata we know and love that never gives up." Ino said smiling softly.

All Hinata could do was sit there and think about. Then she made her mind up. "Okay... I'll go." she said smiling. Tenten and Ino smiles got big.

"Let's go!" Ino said as she grabbed Hinata's wrist and started dragging her out of the dark room to meet up with the other Hinata.

"Looks like you were able to get her to change her mind." Other Hinata said smiling.

"I thought Hinata said getting her out of the dark room was going to be hard?" Tenten asked looking at Ino.

"I only said that because I thought Naruto would be the one to take the challenge, but he proved me wrong." Other Hinata said.

"Nata-chan, thank for bring them." Hinata said smiling.

"It's no problem, I couldn't stand to see you like that." Nata said smiling.

"Nata?" Tenten and Ino asked at the same time.

"Yeah, since me and Hinata have the same name. I decided that my name would be Nata." she explained. "Well, you better hurry other wise you'll lose Naruto." she said smiling.

"We'll meet you out there, all you have to do is wake up." Ino said.

"Hai." Hinata replied. Then Ino and Tenten faded away while Hinata tried to wake up.

******Outside of Hinata's Mind******

"Tsunade-sama, how much longer do you think they'll take?" Kiba asked as everyone was still in Hinata's room.

"Look!" Lee shouted as he pointed at Ino and Tenten whose's eyes had open.

"How'd it go?" Tsunade asked them.

"It went great! Hinata should be waking up soon." Ino said as everyone watched Hinata's eyes fludder open. "Hinata!" she called her.

Then Hinata sat up and saw everyone except Naruto in the room crying with joy. "Hinata-sama, are you okay? How you feeling?" Neji asked.

"Neji-niisan, I told you not to call me Hinata'-sama'." Hinata whined. Everyone laughed for their most important person was herself again.

"Thank god you're alright." Neji said smiling.

After awhile, Hinata noticed Naruto wasn't there. "Where's Naruto-kun?" she asked. Then everyone got dead silent.

"Hinata..." Tsunade called her deciding to end the silence. "Naruto is forbidden to see you again and tomorrow you will be signing divorce papers." she explained.

"I will not." Hinata said with her voice strong.

"Hinata... Naruto has done nothing but hurt you." Kurenai said.

"And I have hurt him as well." Hinata said with a serious tune of voice.

"He made you do things that was uncomfortable." Ino added.

"I did it because I wanted Naruto to forgive me... I would do worst." Hinata replied again.

"Hinata..." Tsunade called her.

"What happened will only make our relationship stronger, Tsunade-sama. Bad things will happen and we choose if we want to end it or forgive our loved ones and be together forever." Hinata said smiling. Everyone knew she was right. "I will only sign the divorce papers if Naruto-kun signs them first." she added.

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled a burse that walked in the room.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"The hokage's trying to see the patient." the nurse said.

"That's fine." Hinata said as she came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "I will see him." she said smiling.

"Hinata, are you sure?" Neji asked.

"Yes, please all of you stay in here. I will be back." Hinata said smiling as she walked out of the door.

Shikamaru was sitting on the chair by the window sleeping until he woke up by a bright light shining in his eyes. "Looks like the clouds disappeared." he said. Everyone looked outside and saw the clouds floating away from the sun.

"Thata's because we have our sun back." Tsunade said smiling as everyone nodded in agreement.

******To Hinata******

Hinata was walking through the hospital following the nurse. "I said let me go!" yelled a voice.

"Gomennasai, Hokage-sama but we were ordered to keep you away from Hinata Hyuga." said another voice.

Then Hinata turned a corner and saw five ANBU trying to keep Naruto from going to her room. "You can let him go." Hinata said shyly. The ANBU and Naruto stopped fighting and saw Hinata smiling at them.

"Sorry, Hinata-sama. But we were ordered to not allow Naruto-sama to see you." one of the ANBU said.

"I got Tsunade-sama's permission for Naruto to see me." Hinata answered as she kept smiling.

"Are you sure, Hinata-sama?" the ANBU asked again. Hinata nodded as she kept smiling. "As you wish." he said as he and the rest of the ANBUs disappeared leaving Hinata and Naruto alone.

"Hinata... I..." Naruto called as he was trying to find the words.

"Follow me." Hinata said as she walked out of the hospital with Naruto following behind with his head hung. One moment, Naruto was walking outside of the hospital the next, he found himself on top of the Hokage Mountain looking at the beautiful village with the sun out. "It's beauitful... Isn't it?" Hinata asked smiling as she stared at the village in front of her.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto replied.

"This spot was where we were finally able to confess to each other." Hinata said as she kept smiling while looking at the village. Naruto just stared at her starting to feel more and more guilty by the second. So he looked at the ground trying to hold back the tears. "Naruto-kun..." she called him. Then Naruto looked at Hinata who was still smiling as she was staring at the village. "If... If you want a divorce... I can understand..." she said as she then looked at the ground still smiling. "I made you feel so much pain... Gomennasai... So if you want a divorce... Then... I-I'll sign the paper..." she said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

When the tear hit the grass, Naruto ran to Hinata hugging her with his life. "Hinata... Gomen... Gomennasai..." he said as he hugged her tighter while he was crying.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata called him but Naruto didn't let her talk.

"Gomen... Gomennasai, Hinata..." Naruto repeated over and over again. "I was an asshole to you... I-I made you do the most emarrassing and uncomfortable things... I made you confused of your new feelings... I made you cry... I made you almost kill you... Gomen... Gomennasai, Hinata..." he said again as he hugged Hinata tighter while he started crying harder.

"It wasn't your fault... I deserved it... After what I did to you..." Hinata said as she returned the hug. "I deserved everything bad that happened to me..." she said buring her face into Naruto's chest crying with him.

"Gomen... Gomennasai... After I saw you and Sasuke... I couldn't handle it... I changed and lost my mind..." Naruto said still crying as he hugged Hinata tighter. "I broke my promise to Neji and everyone else..." he added. "Gomen... Gomennasai, Hinata... Please forgive me..." he begged crying harder. "I'll do anything to make it up to you..." he added.

Hinata just smiled. "Anything?" she asked.

"Y-Yes, anything." Naruto said expecting the worst and he was going to do it.

"Then don't sign the divorce papers." Hinata told him. Naruto looked at Hinata shocked for he was expecting the worst possible punishment. Hinata just stood there smiling at him. "I don't want you to sign the divorce papers." she told him again.

"T-That's it?" Naruto asked wanting to know if there's more.

"Don't cry anymore." Hinata added as she wipped his tears away. "And be the old Naruto that was loving and goofy." she said hugging him again. "All I want you to do is those three things... Then I'll forgive you..." she told him smiling.

"Hinata..." Naruto called her as he hugged her again. "I won't sign the papers and I'll be myself as long as you're with me." he said.

"What about the second part?" Hinata asked. Then she felt her shoulder getting wet.

"I don't think I can do that at the moment." Naruto replied as he continued crying.

Then Hinata giggled which caused Naruto to look at her. "I love you... Naruto-kun." she said smiling.

"I love you too, Hinata." Naruto said.

Soon Hinata leaned forward and placed her lips on top of Naruto's. He didn't resist as he deepened the kiss by licking her bottom lip asking for enterance. Hinata opened her mouth welcoming him in as their tongues danced with each other. Then Naruto lift her up, making Hinata wrap her legs around his waist. Naruto placed his hands on her bottom thighs supporting her weight, not stopping the kiss. It didn't take long for Naruto to kiss every part of Hinata's face then start kissing her chin and began to go lower until he was kissing Hinata's collarbone causing her to giggle. Hinata then nibbled on Naruto's earlobe causing him to moan. They looked at each othe in the eyes and then continued to kiss each other. After awhile, they parted breathing for air. Naruto had his face in the crock of Hinata's neck while Hinata had her head resting on Naruto's shoulder. "W-We should probably go back... Before everyone starts to worry about you." Naruto said smiling softly.

"Y-Yeah..." Hinata answered as Naruto placed her on the ground.

"Get on my back... I'll carry you." Naruto said. Hinata nodded as she climbed on Naruto's back. "Comfy?" he asked. Hinata rested her head on Naruto's back and nodded. "Okay, hold on." he told her as he started making his way to the hospital where everyone was waiting for their return.

******Outside in the Front of the Hospital******

"Tsunade-sama... Do you think it was best for Hinata to leave her alone with Naruto?" Hiashi asked getting worried about his daughter.

"She'll be fine, Hiashi. Hinata is the head of the clan now." Tsunade said smiling.

"Look!" Ino yelled as everyone looked in front of them to see Naruto carrying Hinata on his back while he was smiling.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Me and Hinata just talked." Naruto replied. "Hinata kind of fell asleep on the way here." he told them.

"Did she forgive you and did you forgive her?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, I forgave her and I had to do somethings in order for her to forgive me." Naruto replied.

"What did you have to do?" Neji asked.

"I have to be the goofy guys again." Naruto replied.

"And?" Tsunade asked wanting to know more.

"I was crying so she told me to stop crying." Naruto mumbled but Tsunade heard him.

"Is that all?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto then looked at Tsunade and Hiashi seriously. "I can't sign the divorce papers." he told them.

"Naruto, we already got the papers ready. You can't ju-" Tsunade was intrupted by Hiashi.

"You have my permission to see my daughter again and I will deal with the divorce papers." Hiashi said looking at Naruto.

"Hiashi-sama..." Naruto called him.

"Hiashi-sama, what are you doing?" Tsunade asked.

"As long as my daughter smiles again. I will do what ever it takes to see her smiling again." Hiashi said as he looks at Hinata. "Just look at her now." he said. Tsunade and everyone except Naruto looks at Hinata. "She's sleeping but she has a smile on her face." he said as he also smiles. "Plus the sun is finally out. So everything is alright." Hiashi said then looks at Naruto. "But if you mess up again... We will force you your signature on the divorce papers. You've been given a second chance... Don't prove Hinata or me wrong." he warned Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "I won't." he said. "If you don't mind. It's getting late and I want to go home with my wife." he said alright walking to his house. "See you guys tomorrow!" he yelled back.

******Naruto and Hinata's House******

Naruto lied Hinata on their bed then he took off his hokage coat, his sweater and his pants, only leaving on his boxer and shirt. Then he crawled into the bed with Hinata and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hinata then turned to face Naruto as she smiled. "Gomen, did I wake you up?" Naruto asked.

"No..." Hinata replied as she got closer to Naruto while he wrapped his arm around her tighter. "I'm just really comfy." she mumbled as she buried her face into Naruto's chest.

Naruto quietly chuckled. "I love you." he said as he kissed Hinata's forehead.

"I love you too." Hinata said smiling then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

While Naruto lied there feeling like he didn't deserve Hinata's forgiveness. He look at Hinata and saw her smiling while he had his arms wrapped around her. Naruto smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Inseparatible

"I don't know guys, what if she rejects me?" asked a boy with golden hair.

"Is _the_ Naruto Uzumaki, backing down?" mocked a girl with pink hair.

"Come on, Sakura. I like Hinata... A lot. What if she doesn't like me back?" Naruto asked sounding a little nervous as he faced his eight friends. "No one likes me..." he added.

"Trust me, Naruto. I know my cousin and something tells me, she won't reject you." said a boy with long brown hair.

"Neji's right, Naruto. There's no way Hinata would reject you." said a girl with brown hair pick up into two buns.

"What makes you so sure, Hinata won't reject me?" Naruto asked.

"Because we know Hinata better than you." everyone said at the same time while looking at Naruto who sighed.

"Okay... I'm ready." Naruto said causing everyone else to smile.

"Hn... About time, baka." Sasuke said smiling softly.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Kiba, go get, Hinata." Ino commanded. Then Kiba felt to the Hyuga Mansion. "This is so exciting!" Ino squealed as she and everyone else left.

Naruto was waiting in the middle of the training ground for Hinata. _What am I going to say?! Hinata, I've liked you for awhile now and I was wondering if maybe you would want to be my girlfriend? No,no, no. That's too straight forward! _Naruto stood there thinking of way to ask Hinata out.

"N-Naruto-kun, is everything okay?" asked a soft voice. Naruto looked up to see Hinata looking at him.

"H-Hinata, you're here." Naruto said quickly as he stood up straight.

"Hai, Kiba-kun said that there was something important and I had to come here." Hinata explained as she blushed. "W-Why are you here, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Then Naruto gulped. _Here goes nothing. _he thought. "Hinata... I-I... I..." soon he started blushing like crazy while Hinata looked at him curious and worried. Naruto took a huge breathe. "H-Hinata Hyuga, I love you!" he finally yelled.

Hinata's eyes widen as it became silent. Naruto started to become worried because of the silence. "Gomen..." Hinata said as she looked away. "Gomen, I can't say I feel the same." she said. Naruto's heart dropped.

"D-Didn't you confess to me a month ago?" Naruto asked not wanting to believe it. "You told me, you'll wait for me." he added about to cry.

"You took to long!" Hinata yelled causing Naruto to flinch. "You kept me waiting for too long." she added. "Gomen, Naruto-kun." with that Hinata left Naruto alone.

It's been two days since Hinata rejected Naruto's feelings and they haven't seen each other since. Naruto wasn't been himself, he's was quiet and hasn't happy. No one has seen Hinata since that day.

Sakura and Sasuke has decided to visit Naruto, when they got there, Naruto was sitting on the couch depressed and quiet. "Come on, Naruto. It's been two days." Sakura said trying to cheer him up.

"It's been a month when she confessed to me. I made her wait too long." Naruto said getting more depressed.

"You didn't tell us, Hinata confessed to you a month ago." Sasuke said. Naruto just ignore him.

"Just leave me alone." Naruto said turning away from Sakura and Sasuke. So they left Naruto's apartment.

Naruto sat there for an hour before deciding to go for a walk.

Soon Naruto found himself in the training ground where he confessed to Hinata. "N-Naruto-kun." said a soft voice. Naruto turned around to see Hinata looking at him. His heart ached.

"Hinata." Naruto called her.

"Are you okay?" Hinat asked.

Naruto turned away from her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go." he said and was about to leave until Hinata grabbed his hand.

"Please, don't lie. Something's bothering you. Please, tell me. I want to help." Hinata begged,

Then Naruto lost it, he turned around, grabbed Hinata's shoulders and pushed her into a tree. "You wanna know what's wrong?! It's you!" he yelled.

"W-What are you talking?" Hinata asked a little scared.

"You promised me you'd wait for me! For my answer to your confession!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm still keeping my promise." Hinata said as she was about to touch his face but he moved away.

"Quick lying, Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not lying." Hinata said as she was about to cry.

"You're lying to yourself! You already told me you're done waiting!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not lying." Hinata said a little higher.

"Quick breaking your promise, Hinata! Stop saying you love me cause your just lying!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm not lying!" Hinata finally yelled.

"Yes, you are!" Naruto yelled.

_SMACK!_

Soon Hinata slapped Naruto across the face. Naruto was shocked, when he looked at Hinata, she was crying as she stood there looking at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I never go back on my word no matter what! That's the matto that helped me get stronger! That's the matto that helped me move forward!" Hinata yelled as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Naruto looked at her shocked as he held his hand where he was slapped.

Soon it was silent as all you could hear was Hinata's sobs. Then Hinata ran away from Naruto who couldn't move or talk.

When Hinata stopped running was a team seven's training ground. She pressed her back against one of the and hugged her knees crying. "Hinata?" called a voice. She looked up to see Sakura, Sasuke and Shino standing there.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

All Hinata did was look at the ground as tears rolled down her cheeks more. "Hinata." Shino called her. She looked up to see Shino's arms opened as if he was asking for a hug.

"Shino-kun..." Hinata called him. Then she ran at Shino almost tackling him into a hug as she cried her heart out. Sakura and Sasuke just sat there watching them. "Why? Why does he thinking I'm lying?!" Hinata yelled.

"Who?" Shino asked.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata replied. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

"What are you lying about?" Shino asked.

"He thinks I don't l-love him and that I broke my promise." Hinata sobbed.

"What promise?" Sasuke asked.

"I promised him I would wait for his answer." Hinata replied still crying.

"Why did you reject his confession if you love him?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto confessed to Hinata?" Shino asked while Hinata toke a step back now interested on what Sakura's talking about.

"He confessed to her two days ago." Sasuke said.

Shino and Hinata looked at each other. "Me and Shino-kun was on a mission two days ago." Hinata told them.

"How could you two be on a mission if Kiba was here?" Sakura asked.

"He told us he had something important to do." Shino replied.

"Hey, Shino." Kiba said from behind. They turned around. "Hey, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke." he greeted while smiling.

"Kiba, didn't you get Hinata to meet Naruto when he was going to confess?" Sakura asked.

"But me and Shino-kun were at a mission." Hinata said again.

"Kiba lied." Shino said looking at Kiba. Sakura and Sasuke looked at Shino while Hinata just looked at Kiba who didn't move. "He didn't tell you Hinata went on a mission and deguise himself as Hinata who would reject Naruto's feeling." he explained.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba's been acting weird lately so I had a bug watch him while me and Hinata went on the mission." Shino explained.

"Kiba-kun... Is this tue?" Hinata asked.

"Hai... It's all true." Kiba confessed.

"Why Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Because you loved him and not me!" Kiba yelled. "I was always there for you! He wasn't! Why do you love him and not me?!" he asked as he took a step forward. "I love you, Hinata! I have for awhile!" he added.  
Sakura, Sasuke and Shino looked at Hinata. "Gomen, Kiba-kun. I only see you as a big brother." Hinata told him. Kiba was about to attack her until Shino's bugs surrounded his body.

"Go, Hinata." Shino said as he stood in front of her.

"Arigatou, Shino-kun." Hinata said as she ran to Naruto's apartment.

When Hinata got to Naruto's apartment, she knocked on the door until Naruto opened the door. "Hinata, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"It wasn't me." Hinata simply said. "You never gave an answer to me." she said.

"What are you talking about? I gave you an answer two days ago." Naruto said sounding a little annoyed.

"No, you didn't." Hinata said again. "You gave an answer to Kiba-kun." she said. Naruto got confused. "Me and Shino-kun was at a mission two days ago. Kiba-kun, pretended to be me." she explained. Then Naruto undestood what Hinata was talking about for his face brightened. "I never broke my promise and you never gave me an answer." Hinata said smiling.

Soon Naruto pulled Hinata inside and closed the door. When Hinata looked at him, he crashed his lips into hers. At first, Hinata was shocked but kissed him back. Until, Hinata felt her face getting wet, she opened her eyes to see Naruto crying. She stopped and moved back. "Gomen... It's just that... I thought I made you wait too long." Naruto explained.

"If I can wait to finally confess to you for at least 10 years, I think I could've waited for a month." Hinata said smiling as she wipped Naruto's tears away. Naruto chuckled then grabbed Hinata's hand and held it.

"Hinata, I love you." Naruto said smilin softly.

Hinata smiled. "I-I love you too." she said.

Then Naruto and Hinata kissed for now they were finally together and inseparatible.


End file.
